Yugioh: A hero Rises
by Geo Twilight
Summary: 5 years after an embarrassing display at the world championships Bit Vega has finally decided to give competitive dueling another shot. Still, seems not everyone has forgotten him and fate has more planned for him than he ever imagined.


Geo: Hi, this is my second attempt at a yugioh 5d's fanfic. First one was well…anyways I hope you enjoy it.

Bit: Hey if it's about me I know I'll love it.

Geo: yeah well…wait, what are you doing here? Get back to the storyline!

**Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh, yugioh gx, yugioh 5d's, or any of the characters or cards from the anime or card game!**

"Now, synchro summon, be born from the debris, Scrap Dragon!" ; yelled out the teenager, dressed in a duel academy blue uniform, dark blue hair with 2 white highlights on the front, and dark purple eyes, as the metal dragon appeared above his head. His duel was being displayed on live television and every screen focused on him and his dragon as he unleashed his attack. "Attack, Metallic Burst!" With that the dragon unleashed a blast at the opponent, blowing the other obelisk student off his feet and reducing his life points to 0 as the crown cheered in excitement.

"Congratulations on your graduation and on your splendid victory Bit Vega." said the reporter who had walked up to him. "Now that you've won your graduation duel as the valedictorian of your class and won a free entry to the world championships, how do you feel? Bit responded quickly "Well it feels great but I never had a doubt that I wouldn't win this, and the same goes for the world championships. I'm going to show them all my power!" The reporter continued "A big promise but after a victory like that you might just keep your word on it. We all expect great things from you."

- 5 years later-

Bit sat inside a garage dressed in his usual black jeans and blue shirt, with tribal designs on the front left and back of the shirt. He was watching a big duel on the TV. "And he does it again! Four time world champion Lance Yamato has just won his Japanese Qualifier and became one of the 4 people to represent Japan in this year's world championships. Will he succeed in winning 5 years in a row or will he finally be taken off the throne? Be sure to…". Bit turned off the TV, not wanting to watch anymore. "That should have been me" he mumbled, still grieved by the memory of the worlds he was in 5 years ago. "Hey Bit!" yelled an angry voice. "What is it?" bit replied, annoyed by the man's voice. "Why the hell are you still here? You're supposed to deliver those parts over to my downtown clients! I just received a phone call and they are too happy you hear?" With that Bit replied "Calm down Charles I was just about to leave."

With that he put his helmet on and strapped a large box to his duel runner, got on, and rode off to the street. This was his life now. 5 years ago he was a representative of the USA, trying to become the world champion, but after an embarrassing series of losses he was disqualified from the tournament in last place. His life went down the drain after that, and now he's just a delivery boy for a mechanics shop, delivering parts all over the city. He lives on the second floor of the garage, working off his rent to Charles. He pulls into the driveway he's delivering the parts to, to a man working on a duel runner.

"Thanks, but its very late. I expected these here over an hour ago." Said the client with an annoyed look on his face. "Sorry, I got caught up with something." he said. "Whatever, the money's been delivered to Charles electronically so you don't have to worry about that. By the way, Charles told me that you're always watching those duels on tv. I'm trying to promote a tournament here in the city and was wondering if you'd like to compete? There aren't a lot of people interested in competitive dueling in this city and this tournament is a way to get more people to start playing Duel Monsters. Here's a flyer, think it over." Bit grabbed the flyer and looked it over slightly. "Yeah…..sure."

Bit rode off without saying much more and headed back to the garage. That night as he lay in bed he looked at the flyer, with his desk lamp on, and thought about entering. "Maybe…this is my chance to get back to the top? No, that won't work. It's just a small tournament, it won't help at all. Still…." He fell asleep thinking about this chance.

The next morning he got his deck ready and after telling Charles about the tournament got the day off. He drove over to the town plaza where the tournament was being held surprised to see so few people actually attending. He parked his duel runner and walked up to a desk to enter. Finding out that only 4 people had entered his spirits started dropping but then an announcement was made. "To all the people entering the tournament, originally this was supposed to be a tabletop tournament but thanks to the donations made by Charles Mechanics and Parts we have 4 new Duel disks to use for the tournament. The winner, as well as the $500 prize money, will also get to keep a Duel Disk! So please will the participants come to the desk to receive their duel disk. They must be turned in after the tournament except for the winners'. Also the pairings have been put up so please find your opponent and good luck to all 4 of you."

After getting his disk he looked at who his opponent was. "James Smith huh? Ok then" he said and waited for him. After about a minute a young boy tapped him on the shoulder and bit turned around to see who it was. "Hi, are you Bit?" said the child. "Yeah. You James?" The boy replied "Yep, good luck to you." "Yeah…you too." Said bit shocked that he would have to duel someone so young compared to what he was used to tournaments being like.

With that both duelists activated their duel disks and began the duel.

LP: Bit 4000/James 4000

"I'll summon Sangan (1000/600) in attack mode and end my turn."

"That's it? Fine." said bit, drawing for his turn. "I summon Scrap Beast (1600/1300) in attack mode! And I'll attack your Sangan." The beast made of scrap parts rushed at the furball and crashed into it destroying it and reducing James's life points to 3400. The boy smiled unphased "I'll search for spirit reaper with Sangans effect and add it to my hand" That's fine" said Bit. "I'll set one card and end my turn."

LP: Bit 4000/James 3400

"Awesome, I'll draw and summon Berserk Gorilla (2000/1000)in attack mode!" said the boy as a large gorilla was summoned to the field only to fall into a hole. "Wait what just happened?" "You fell into my trap hole" said bit just as his face down card was revealed, showing it to be trap hole. "When a monster with 1000 or more attack is normal summoned, its destroyed" James looked disappointed that his monster was gone. "oh…aw man. Ok then I'll just set 2 cards face down and end my turn."

Bit drew a card unemotionally, bored with the duel. "I'll activate giant trunade to send your spell and trap cards to your hand." Strong winds appeared blowing both cards to James's hand. "Now I'll tribute my scrap beast to summon Scrap Golem (2300/1400), and use his effect to special summon my Scrap Beast from my graveyard!" He said in a commanding voice as his beast disappeared and in its place a large monster made of scrap metal with a refrigerator body was summoned, punching a hole in the ground and pulling out Scrap Beast to the field. James knew what was coming, yelling out "Wait, that means?" "Yeah that's right, I win. Go golem and beast, attack directly!" Both monsters ran at James and hit him at the same time, reducing his life to 0.

LP: Bit 4000/James 0

All the images on the field disappeared and the duel disks turned off. Bit heard some slight applause around him and when he looked around noticed that a small crowd had gathered, interested in the duel disks solid image system. At the moment the announcer spoke: "And it seems the first round is over! Both duelists took commanding victories and must now play each other for 1st place. This duel is Bit Vega and his Scraps versus Mike Rivers and his Zombies. If both duelists are ready they may begin."

LP: Bit 4000/Mike 4000

"All right, I'll start with Scrap Beast in attack mode and end!" The scrap monster once again started the duel for Bit. "My move" announced Mike as he drew. "I'll draw and summon Pyramid Turtle (1200/1400) in attack mode and I'll attack your beast. When it's destroyed I can summon a zombie with 2000 or less defense and I'll summon ryu kokki (2400/2000) in attack, and use it to destroy your scrap beast!" The turtle ran at the beast only to be destroyed by its claws, dropping his life to 3600, but a giant monster made of skulls took its place, and with a blast of its breath turned Scrap Beast back into scraps. Bit lost 800 life points (3200). "I'll end my turn"

LP: Bit 3200/Mike 3600

"Not bad, but now its my turn. I'll set 2 face down cards and summon stronghold guardian (0/1500) in defense and end." A monster holding up a castle appeared on the field. "Seems I have you on the defensive." Mike said as he drew his card. "I'll summon Zombie Master in attack mode!" summoning what appeared to be a zombie child with a sinister smile. "I'll activate his effect by discarding one monster from my hand to special summon pyramid turtle back from my graveyard!" The zombie child let out a purple electricity into the ground and from that spot the turtle reappeared onto the field and Bit was now staring down 3 monsters. "I'll attack your guardian with zombie master!" The child once again unleashed the purple energy at Bits monster destroying it. "Now I'll attack with turtle and ryu to end the duel!" Bit was hit by the turtle, causing him to take a step back after the impact (2000). Then when kokki attacked "I'll flip my trap card dimension wall!" a hole appeared in front of Bit and the attack disappeared into it, but at the same time another hole appeared behind Mike and he took the attack, losing 2400 life points (1200). "When I take damage I can use this card to redirect the damage back at you." Smiling mike replied "Ugh, nice move. I'll end my turn here. I've still got my 3 monsters and you have none on the field. This duel is mine."

LP: Bit 2000/Mike 1200

"You've got a lot to learn. I draw and summon my Scrap Chimera (1700/500) in attack. When he's summoned to the field I can special summon one of my scrap tuner monsters from my graveyard." A metallic chimera appeared onto the field and with it Scrap Beast also returned. "Wait" mike said with a look of fear on his face. "Scrap Beast is a tuner? Does that mean you have synchro monsters? Bit gave Mike a large grin "yeah, and I'm now tuning chimera and beast." Beast turned into 4 stars and started revolving around chimera, causing it to float into the air. "Even in the scraps of the past there exists power. Power to bring hope into my future. Synchro summon, be born from the debris! Scrap Dragon! (2800/2000)" A giant dragon made of scrap metal appeared above Bits head, its eyes glowing red as it unleashed a roar that sounded like it came from a machine. Mike just watched in terror seeing a creature so menacing. "Scrap Dragon, attack, Metallic Burst!" The dragon unleashed a blast from its mouth at pyramid turtle, dealing 1600 damage to Mike and pushed him to his back about 3 feet away as his life dropped to 0.

LP: Bit 2000/Mike 0

When the images faded there were a few seconds of silence then a few claps, turning into a thunderous applause from everyone watching the duel. Bit was surrounded by dozens of people all applauding him, calling out his name in excitement. Then from the crowd the announcer appeared. "What an amazing comeback! Using his mighty Scrap Dragon he has taken down Mike and claimed 1st place! It is my pleasure to announce Bit Vega as the towns champion." The crowd applauded more after the announcement. The announcer handed Bit a $500 check and allowed him to keep the duel disk. After the event Bit got back on his duel runner and rode home, waving goodbye to his new fans as he left. From the crowd one man took out a cell phone and made a call. "Hi, you'll never guess who just got back into dueling" he said to the other man on the phone, looking up revealing a set of dark blue eyes and a small smirk.

Geo: Well there's chapter one of my fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. I'd like to know what I did right as well as where I need improvement so that I can make the next chapter better.

Seeing as how some cards will be created by me, I'm adding a signature card for each chapter. The card may be one from the actual game or my own card. This chapters' signature card was scrap beast. Bit started both duels with this strong tuner and used it to bring out his trump card scrap dragon.

Scrap Beast

Earth/Beast/tuner

Lv.4/atk 1600/def 1300

If this face-up Defense Position card is selected as an attack target, destroy this card at the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed by the effect of a "Scrap" card and sent to the Graveyard, you can select 1 "Scrap" monster in your Graveyard, except "Scrap Beast" and add it to your hand.


End file.
